Blue suit
by DiLaHastings
Summary: She was marrying Ezra. The man she wanted when she was sixteen. But he is no longer the man she wants. She's waiting for the love of her life to walk through the church doors to stop the wedding. But is it too late? JARIA ONE-SHOT


Today was the day. The day where he would no longer grasp onto the hope of having what he wanted. Not anymore. It was too late.

He locked his front door and made his way down the porch stairs before meeting the gaze of Spencer Hastings. Her smile widened as she looked at her brother, whose hair was neatly tied into a bun and his beard groomed to perfection. His blue and white suit stood out brilliantly against his sandy blond hair. He looked amazing.

"You clean up pretty well," Spencer smirked. He plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"Shouldn't you be helping the bride or something?" He questioned, trying to make conversation.

"She's getting ready at mine, she wanted Ezra to get ready at her house considering how small his apartment is," Spencer stated, suddenly realizing the way his demeanor changed at the mention of the bride. "Jase," She placed a hand on his shoulder, tightening it in an attempt to comfort him. "Aria – she's happy–

"I know that-

"Let me finish, Jason," She said. "She is happy… But her heart – it's not all in." His eyes widened, "She waited for you, Jason. She wanted you to tell her that what she was doing wasn't right. That you wanted her."

Jason chuckled at that. "If I know anything about Aria, it's that she doesn't do anything that she doesn't want to… She's marrying him because she wants to, Spence." He sighed, "Thank you for trying to… I don't know, cheer me up, I guess?" He smiled at his sister who had a very pitiful expression placed on her face. "But, I'm fine. Aria and I are friends – I'm happy for her, really."

Spencer nodded at her brother. "I'll see you at the church then," He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Spence, you look beautiful," He stated with a genuine smile. She began walking off before stopping in her tracks.

"Jase?" She turned to him, "Why did you stop fighting for her?"

He stood there, almost astonished at the question that deemed on him far too quickly.

When Aria had left for her job interview with the company that was publishing Ezra's book, she had wanted him to go with her. But, of course, he hadn't. Ethiopia had many people awaiting his help. But he'd be lying if he said that was the only reason as to why he didn't go.

He had lost her to Ezra once before, which had left him shattered, but to lose her a second time would completely crush him. So, he did it before she had the chance to hurt him again.

Despite how much that wounded him.

"Why did she stop fighting for me?" He flipped the question on her, digging his hands into his suit-jacket pocket.

Spencer smiled lovingly at her brother. "She didn't… She hasn't."

And with that, Spencer walked away, and into her house, closing the gate behind her. His heart had stopped at what his sister had said about the bride-to-be.

He jiggled the car keys in between his fingers before deciding that he was not going to be attending this wedding.

In his heart, he knew that he was only attending the wedding because he was hoping once Aria laid her eyes on him, she would stop the wedding. But he knew that was wrong. He also knew that that would never happen, because she wasn't in love with him.

She was in love with Ezra.

Aria had just made it to the altar, her eyes glanced at her husband-to-be, and back to the crowd, hoping to meet a pair of green eyes.

He wasn't in the crowd. She expected as much. He never fought for her when she was his, let alone now that she was about to marry someone else.

Aria knew what she was doing what pathetic. Marrying a man because she knows he loves her, he is something stable. He knows what he wants, and that's her.

But she knows deep in her heart, that it belonged to someone else. It belonged to someone who was unsure of what he wanted- of _who_ he wanted…

But the way he makes her feel… The way her heart flutters the moment his name is mentioned. She remembers waking up to him every morning, seeing him making her coffee as he thought she was asleep. The way he would kiss her as if she was his oxygen, the only way he could survive was through her. And she loved that. She loved knowing that he felt the same way about her as she did, he.

But that all changed once she mentioned that she had gotten a job at the publishing agent that was publishing Ezra's book.

She knew that he was afraid that she would choose Ezra over him. But she wouldn't have if he had stuck around. She wished- hoped he knew that.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began as the doors of the church opened widely, revealing the beautiful man in a blue suit. Once he came into view, their eyes locked, Aria's mouth widening as she saw him.

The reflection of the sun onto the yellow windowpane, mirroring onto him, making him look rather angelic.

He looked down at the ground and back up at her, then taking a seat on one of the back seats, hoping not to catch anyone's eye.

"Aria?" Ezra whispered, she hesitantly turned toward him. The moment their eyes locked, she realized that she wished she was meeting the green pools of the man she was in love with.

"I can't do this," She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What?"

"I can't do this." She announced to everyone. Her eyes scanned the crowd, turning to her Maid of honor; Spencer.

Aria's eyes began watering, almost pleading for Spencer to understand what she was doing. Their eyes had a silent conversation, allowing Spencer to look into the crowd and find her brother's widening stare.

"We will be back in a moment," Spencer stated. She took her best friend's hand, mumbling to the rest of the bridal party to stay where they were, taking Aria into the reverent room – closing the door.

"He-he came… I didn't think he would. Do you think it's too late-

"Aria, it's your wedding day,"

"That's not what I'm asking, Spence," Aria breathed. "Do you think it's too late to call this thing off?"

Spencer smiled at her best friend, "If this is what you want… Then yeah, It's not too late."

Aria allowed the tears to stream down her face as her maid-of-honor embraced her into a hug.

A door opened behind Spencer – the door that leads to the Church's garden – revealing the man she's stopping the wedding for.

Aria pulled away from Spencer, locking her eyes with the green orbs that belonged to Jason DiLaurentis. Spencer turned, noticing Aria's stare.

"Before I go," Spencer said, "Do you want me to-

"Do what you have to do," Aria said, assuring her friend.

"Are you sure-

"Yes, Spence. I'm sure,"

Spencer nodded, eyeing the pair before returning to the guests and the groom as to what was happening.

"Ar-

Before he could speak, arms wrapped around the nape of his neck, her petite body flushed against his.

"Aria, look at me," He pulled away, his hands still on her sides. "Please don't do something you'll later regret,"

She leaned upward, her hands cupping his cheeks, staring intently into his beautiful eyes that she had remembered doing on more than one occasion – before, during and after their relationship.

"I regret not fighting for you. That's what I regret… Not the fact that I ever fell for you, but the fact that I'm here, at my wedding, not marrying you."

His eyes began to tear up, his smile brightening at the sound of her proclamation.

"I'm so sorry for not fighting for you, Aria. I'm sorry that I was so insecure that I let it take over me- take over us… I love you and I always have… I'm so sorry for letting you go back to him." He said, his face leaning into her touch as she caressed his cheek.

"Jason, Jason, it's not your fault. It's my fault for making you feel like I wouldn't choose you. But, Jase, I would choose you, over and over again until my last breath." The tears were now cascading down her flushed cheeks, her eyes still strained on his.

He smiled, leaning down, capturing her lips as his own as they joined as one, finally. His hands clutching her waist, pulling her flush upon him, leaving no space between them. The way he was able to engulf her whole, seizing her mind, body, and soul.

She felt the way he loved her, not just by the kiss, but by the fact that he had come to attend her wedding to another man, whilst still in love with her.

Her hands latched onto the nape of his neck, tugging at his shirt collar, allowing their lips to come closer together.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes.

"I love you," He whispered to her, a smile spreading itself across her face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss the bride," The priest announced, Jason didn't need to be told again.

He caressed his wife's waist, pulling the petite girl dressed in white, toward him as their lips conjoined as one.

This time, their kiss was at their wedding. Their wedding, which was exactly a year and a half after Aria called off her wedding from Ezra.

Of course, it causes a stir and a grand fuss to the community, but she didn't care.

She made the mistake of saying 'yes' to marrying someone she wasn't in love with. She didn't ever want to make the mistake of leaving the one she did love behind.

After all, he had waited since she was fifteen for this moment.

She waited almost three years for him – it felt like an eternity.

At least now, he knows he'll be with her for _eternity_.


End file.
